bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 35
A Heap Of Trouble So far, things have been doing okay. We got the Jocks to join the fight. First, Johnny fought Ted in The Hole, but that didn't work. I then paid him $20, but he just said no, ran and got away with my money. I got pissed from that. Finally, that chick from England (which I found out from her accent) cursed him out and called him weak and a coward. He then told me that he would be joining, but I doubt he'll keep his word. Things were starting to tense up here at school because of the fight. Jimmy Hopkins left Bullworth for the summer without even knowing about all this, so people are worried if really bad things will happen, but I'm sure nothing will happen. The fight was in three days, so I have to get ready. I was at the Glass Jaw Boxing Gym working on my punches and hanging with all the Preps. They'll real excited about the fight. "I can't wait to knock the hair off Omar's head", said Chad. "I can't wait to get my hands on Clint", said Malcolm. "Clint's mine", I said. "Why should he be yours?" asked Malcolm. "He's done things to me that I never forgot. Things that I will hurt him for", I said. "You already stabbed him in the back. What more do you want?" asked Bif. "I want him to be hospitalized for a week in a crappy hospital like how I had to", I said. "Yeah but I heard the hospital in Bullworth Town is just as nice as the one in Old Bullworth Vale", said Bryce. All the Preps looked at him weirdly. "Forget it for right now", I said. "We'll fight them, we'll beat them and then jump them on different times in their turf", said Derby. "YEAH", yelled all the Preps. "I gotta go guys. See ya", I told them. I exit the door and went to my car and drove back to the school. After I parked my car in the parking lot, I decided to go visit Neil. He's been my favorite teacher since I first got here. I went to the Autoshop and then entered the classroom. "Clayton, it's been a while since I last seen you", Neil said. "Sorry, I've been busy with alot of stuff, so I couldn't visit you often like I thought I would", I said. "It's okay. How'd you like your new classes?" he said. "They were okay. I totally hated Theatre Arts. It's like if they think that I'm going to have a job up in Hollywood or Vinewood", I said. "Never liked the class either", he said. "Where are some of the cars that you had in here?" I asked. "The owner of the Regina took his car back a week after you left and you know that Jimmy got the Stallion as a prize for completing Drivers' Ed", Neil said. "I know. I gotta go. If I don't see you again after this, have a good summer", I said. "You too", he said. I exit the Autoshop, but before I could go anywhere, a prefect came to me and said, "Come with me, troublemaker". "What now?" I asked. She then grabbed me by the neck and dragged me to the Athletic Area. She continued to drag me till we got behind one of the bleachers at the football field. Dr. Crabblesnitch was there. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked. "WHAT DID I DO?" I yelled. I then saw what he was talking about. On the wall, there was graffiti and it said, "Crabblesnitch eats shit and dates men". I laughed a little bit from it, but I stopped when he gave me the look he always gives to kids. "Well, care to explain yourself", he said. "Why do you think I did this? I respect you and your rules. It could have been the Jocks. They hate me and want to get me in alot of trouble for no reason at all", I said. "Don't blame the Jocks. Ted told me that he saw no one spray it exect for you", he said. "That kid likes to torture weak kids for the hell of it", I said. "Not true. He's a respected pupil here at Bullworth Academy and isn't anything like Gary Smith", he said. "That is bullshit, man. He's doing all this because he hates me and wants to make my life here miserble. I know he ain't like Gary, but he still is a back-stabbing bastard". "THAT'S IT. THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR. UNTIL YOU ADMIT FOR THESE TERRIBLE CRIMES, YOU ARE UNDER DORM ARREST AND YOU'RE DAMN LUCKY I HAVEN'T CALLED THE POLICE FOR HAVING MARIJUANA ON CAMPUS. YOU'RE ALSO LUCKY THAT I CAN'T GET A HOLD OF YOUR LEGAL GUARDIAN. NOW JANE, TAKE HIM AWAY". "My pleasure", she said. She then took me to the Boys' Dorm. When we got to my dorm room, she kicked me in and said, "Stay dog". She closed the door, but I opened it up and said, "I want a lawyer". But she smacked my hand hard with a baton. My hand was in pain for an hour from that. I had to call Greg and tell him everything about this, so I took my cell phone out and then started to call him. "Hello", said Greg. "Greg, it's me. I need help", I said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm under dorm arrest", I told him. "WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" he asked. "Ted gave the stuff to Crabblesnitch and got some of his boys to spray a insulting tag about him as well and blames me for it", I said. "That back-stabbing bastard", said Greg. "That's what I told Crabblesnitch", I said. "I'll tell Crabblesnitch the truth and Ted will...." "Don't Greg. I don't want you to get into trouble as well for me", I said. "Tell you what, I'll tell Johnny and Jenny about this and we'll come up with a plan", he said. "Thanks Greg. At least you care about me. I don't see how I'll make it to the fight if I'm stuck in here", I said. "No problem and before I go, where is the tag?" he asked. "Behind one of the bleachers at the football field", I told him. "Thanks", he said before he hung up. After I put my cell phone away, I got to thinking. Why would Ted frame me and not Greg? I don't get it, but I don't want to think about it right now. I then started up the PlayStation 3 and started to play Resident Evil 2. The Next Day; 4:00 PM Greg, Johnny, Jenny, Kendra and Jill were in the dorm room with me. They were all mad about the Jocks doing this to me. Johnny was mainly mad because he somehow knew that the Jocks wouldn't show to be part of the fight. The others were just mad because of me under dorm arrest. "So what should we do about the Jocks?" asked Jill. "I say we get them on camera doing something bad against school rules as well as the law", said Kendra. "No, the Jocks are trying to stay on good standings with the prefects by staying out of trouble so Crabblesnitch wouldn't suppect a thing", said Greg. "Can't believe those pricks would do this to you, C-Money", said Jenny. "We gotta find a plan to clear C-Money's name and get the Jocks back for this", said Johnny. "There's no way to clear my name. I'm fried where I'll standing. The best thing to do is just go head with the fight without me on saturday", I said. "We're not leaving you in here alone on the day of the fight", said Johnny. "Peanut is trying to figure out a plan back at the Autoshop. I'm sure he'll find a good plan", said Jenny. "Hope your right", I told her. After a few minutes of talking, everyone left exect for Greg. "Don't worry, C-Money. Peanut will think of something", said Greg. "Like I said before, I hope your right", I said. Greg then got up from where he was sitting and was about to leave, but I asked him, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to teach those Jocks a lesson about them fucking with us", he said. "You don't need to do that", I said. "No, I want to. They think they could do whatever they want to us and get away from it. Not this time". He then left the dorm room and I was back to being alone. For the rest of the day, all I did was play Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ''(because I already completed ''Resident Evil 2 ''yesterday). The Next Day; 1:00 PM The fight was tomorrow. I was dying of bordom from being stuck in here. I've already completed ''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis in less than a day. I was now on ''Resident Evil Code: Veronica X ''and it wasn't as good as the first three or even the prequel (which I haven't tried yet). After I completed a boss fight on the game, Peanut came into my room and said to me, "I have a good plan". "You do? What is it?" I asked. "What we gotta do is get the prefects drugged and then it would be a perfect time for you to escape and join the fight", he said. "That's a great idea, but how do we drug them?" I asked. "I got something that will make them fall asleep if they ingest it", he said. "You mean cough syrup?" I asked. "Yeah", he said. "That's good, but we have to put in something that they will eat like a donut or a muffin", I said. "Don't worry, Jenny is ordering some from Rusty Brown's. She'll get them by today and then put them in a safe place where no fat person could get to them", he said. "And the cough syrup?" I asked. "We'll steal them from Ryton Aide", he said. "That is a good plan. I hope it'll work", I said. "Don't worry, it will. Just hang on", he said. He then left the dorm to undergo his plan along with the other Greasers. So this was it. I'm getting out of this dorm room and fighting against the Townies. For once, I felt happy about all this. And I can't wait to tear up Clint's face during the whole fight. Things are going on track. Category:Blog posts